Dying Will in the Viewfinder
by Bella-n-Edward4Eternity
Summary: When Akihito finds Asami wearing a ring on his third finger, he feels confused and a little betrayed; he then learns the truth and takes some lessons in kicking butt from the experts themselves. RATED M FOR SWEARING, MILD VIOLENCE AND OTHER EXPLICIT CONTENT. AKA LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1: Shadowed Truth

**Title: Dying Will in the Viewfinder**

**Fandom: Viewfinder/ (Guess what else?)**

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami**

**Rating: M18**

**Warning: Nipple fettish**

**Summary: When Akihito finds Asami wearing a ring on his third finger, he's first confused and a little betrayed, but then he learns the truth behind the ring, and it opens a whole other world of the Mafia.**

**Chapter: 1 out of roughly 30 (estimated, considering the plot)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite sad really, not the characters, not the setting, not even some of the lines.**

Akihito buried himself further into the soft cotton down as sunlight filtered in through the window. _Just five more minutes._ The high-thread count fabric was so terribly beguiling, luring him into the sweet velvet depths of a dreamless sleep. A hand slipped around his bare waist, fingers splaying downwards to his hardening member. _Perverted Bastard Asami._

"Dammit. Just wait five more minutes, damn you!" **(CENSORED HERE)**

It was several orgasms later, when both men got into the shower to clean up and brush up, one a little worn out even though he'd just gotten out of bed, ironically enough, the other the epitome of muted, yet boundless, energy. Akihito swore for the umpteenth time that he was going to get back at Asami so good one day; the bastard wouldn't even know what hit him.

A metallic glint caught his eye, as silver metal glimmered in the sun's glare. Akihito started for a moment; then glanced in interest and some amount of trepidation (_what the hell do you mean by 'trepidation'? Are you actually saying that I'm worried about this bastard getting engaged? No way! Not a chance in hell! Over my dead body!_) at the metal band, not quite so discreet, Asami sported on his third finger.

As Akihito started preparing breakfast, and Asami sat at the table, leisurely flipping through the newspaper, with a cup of coffee in hand, (_What the hell is up with this domesticated scene? We're not newlyweds! We're not!_) Akihito couldn't help but wonder about the ring he'd seen, by some accident or coincidence or if it was by Asami's plan, he couldn't quite decide. But raising the issue would be awkward, and it wasn't as if the ring bothered him. It was probably some gift from one of Asami's elusive business partners in those underground activities he so gladly made money out of.

Akihito pushed the ring out of his mind, and concentrated on setting the table. What the hell? It wasn't his business anyway. If Asami wanted to get married to some rich dude's daughter, then he could get married, and Akihito could be done with the stupid bastard. He should probably feel sorry for the poor girl; being married to a cold-hearted bastard like Asami was no joke. Yeah, he'd pity whoever was unfortunate enough to get hitched to this irreverent man who, by some trick of fate, was his current lover.

At least, _he_ could walk out anytime he wanted to, Akihito liked to think. They weren't official, no legally binding document, no standing commitment, no children, nothing. Akihito could just walk out of the door one day, and decide to never come back.

Of course, Akihito was disregarding the fact that this would seriously piss off one powerful mafia boss, with multiple connections in the Underground society, and said mafia boss would probably drag him back on his ass, collar him, chain him, and never let him out of his sight ever again. Yeah, that was one possibly life-threatening oversight. It was fortunate for the young reporter that he had the innate survival instinct not to walk out on Asami as his pride demanded.

"Akihito," Asami said, as he took a bite of the eggs Akihito painstakingly prepared- sunny side up, so Asami wouldn't complain, "I'll be leaving for a business trip tomorrow, we won't be available for two weeks."

Maybe it was an omiai, stupid bastard. Wait… "_We_ won't be available for two weeks?"

"I had Kirishima arrange it with your boss," Asami continued, without once looking up from his newspaper, "You've two weeks off."

"What?" That was totally ignoring his human rights! "Hell no! I'm not going on some dubious business trip with you!"

"You don't have a choice Akihito." Yeah, that was _definitely_ ignoring his human rights.

"Why the hell do I have to go with you?" Akihito fumed, although he was secretly delighted (_Hey! Not true!_), "What? You can't stand a day without my cooking? I'm not some personal cook-cum-cleaner for you to order about with just a snap of your fingers."

"If you wish to be in the same city as Mikhail Arbatov and his men, while I'm away, you can stay," Asami replied coolly, "He's probably staying at a hotel a few streets down from here."

Akihito faltered; he stared at Asami for a few moments, trying to decide if that was a well told lie or simply the truth. It _would_ explain why Asami wanted him along on this trip, when they were usually fine with separate arrangements. Finally, Akihito settled for asking, "Why's the Russian mafia coming to Japan?"

"Not just Arbatov and his posse, you'll be getting reacquainted with several familiar faces from Hong Kong as well."

_Damn._ What the hell was up next week? The Annual Mafia Convention?

As if Asami could read his thoughts, he continued to say, "There's an inheritance ceremony of an Italian… Corporation, that requires our attendance. Most of the people involved are Japanese, so you have little worry of feeling out of place."

Feeling out of place is the _least_ of his worries right now… "Wait, if they're all going _there_, why am I going with you?"

Asami replied smoothly, "Those with stronger ties to the corporation will be attending the ceremony itself; other businessmen who are affiliated in some way or another will convene here, where the business parties will take place. All in all, a rather lavish affair, and a good opportunity for business."

They'd finished their breakfast over the conversation, so Akihito went about clearing the plates, as he deliberated on the wealth of information that Asami had just provided him. It was strange, to say the least, Asami was usually rather tight-lipped about his business affairs, not so much his personal ones, but things involving business deals were often taboo at their table.

Asami caught Akihito about the waist, just as he walked by him. Akihito narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You're being oddly forthcoming with your information."

"There's nothing odd about it," Asami pulled Akihito into his lap, setting aside his newspaper for his lover.

"Should I be worried?" Akihito asked carefully, eyeing the ring as if it could bite.

Asami chuckled as he pulled his lover down for a kiss, "You need only think about me, my cute Akihito."

Selfish, arrogant, annoying _bastard_.

**End Chapter 1! I had to do some censorship for fanfiction, but the full chapter's up on my livejournal, I'm hati_skoll over there, hati-skoll works too if you're searching me up on Google. And this is probably one of the strangest storylines, I've written, but I'm sure you can guess where this is heading, the title's a gigantic clue, think conspicuous flashing neon sign. We'll be seeing some other familiar characters in the next chapter. And I know I really ought to be finishing Two Worlds, instead of starting a new one, but inspiration calls and all that. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Depths

**Title: Dying Will in the Viewfinder**

**Fandom: Viewfinder/ (Guess what else?)**

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami**

**Rating: PG14 (Some swearing, adult concepts)**

**Chapter: 2 out of roughly 30 (estimated, considering the plot)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite sad really, not the characters, not the setting, not even some of the lines.**

Akihito rubbed his eyes groggily as Asami carried him out of bed, put him in his seat and buckled him in. The jet was beginning its descent, and rolling around on a bed while the chunk of metal they were currently in was falling out of the sky, well, it was just an accident waiting to happen.

"Are we there yet, Asami?"

Sleepy Akihito was cute too. Mussed hair, and adorably bleary, _unsuspecting_ eyes, it inspired in Asami a sudden urge to pull Akihito into his lap, for another round of Mile High Club goodness. But that was an accident waiting to happen too. So he wisely refrained. Although he promised himself that he was going to get a taste of his sweet lover the moment the plane touched down.

Akihito turned in his seat, searching for Asami's body heat, which was irritatingly _not where it was supposed to be_. Where was the stupid bastard when he needed him? It was _cold_, _stupid air_ _conditioning, stupid plane, stupid Asami_. Asami watched his lover's restless tossing about and chuckled, Akihito did so like to cuddle after a vigorous bout of sex.

"Yes, we're here."

Akihito raised his head sleepily as the plane rolled to a standstill. "We are?"

Asami moved to carry his lover, but only received a kick in his shins as thanks, as Akihito struggled to stand by himself. The boy glared at him petulantly, emphasizing the point about his 'male pride' once again. Asami curled his hand around Akihito's slender waist; usually he wouldn't get away with that small consolation, but Akihito was apparently sleepy enough not to care, or maybe it was pure jet lag, compounded with the added strain of having sex at a high altitude.

Asami glanced at Akihito speculatively, "I don't suppose you're up for a little sight-seeing today, Akihito?"

His lover just glared at him with adorably indignant eyes.

"I guessed not."

"Hmph." Akihito sulked, eyes narrowing at Asami, "Whose fault is that?"

"Don't blame me. You got yourself into this all on your own."

"How the hell did I do this all on my own?" Akihito damn near yelled, "It takes two to fuck, you fucking bastard!"

"But you were pleading me with such fierce eyes."

"Was not!" A blush crept up Akihito's cheeks, when he realized belatedly what he'd just shouted, in public. _Damn, he was never going to live this one down._ Akihito flushed as Asami chuckled in his ear, then he felt Asami's teeth gently nipping his earlobe.

"And if you feel an inclination to fuck yourself, I'm sure we can come up with a suitable arrangement."

"You perverted bastard, keep your hands, and your toys, away from me!" _Crap_, another gaffe.

"If you're so insistent, I suppose…"

Akihito glared at Asami, but vowed to keep his lips sealed for as long as they were in public eye. He'd give Asami a piece of his mind the moment they got in the limousine he _knew_ Asami had waiting for them. Asami on the other hand, was carefully considering how he was going to go about devouring a piece of Akihito's sweet _ass_.

"Asami-san!"

Both men turned at the sound of that, and caught sight of one tall, and rather lanky, boy in his late-teens. He looked no older than eighteen for god's sake. Akihito stared at the boy, dumbfounded, _since when in hell did they start off so young?_ The boy grinned easily; and Akihito immediately had him pegged as the relaxed, carefree sort. He didn't seem quite so suited for the line of work Asami was in. But if he _was_, then… Akihito revised his take on the boy, maybe there was more beneath that surface? The boy _could_ be older than he looked; Akihito suffered the same affliction after all.

The boy glanced first at Asami, then at Akihito, and back to Asami again; abruptly, he gave an embarrassed laugh, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Which one of you is Asami-san?"

"Why would you approach us if you didn't know who 'Asami-san' is?" Akihito asked curiously.

"Oh," Yamamoto laughed, "That's because Reborn said to find the 'best-looking people'."

Akihito grinned at the compliment; even if he _was_ part of the underground society, Yamamoto had an air about him that made him so terribly easy to converse with, "I'm Takaba Akihito, and this is Asami. Nice to meet you, Yamamoto."

"Ah… Takaba-san," Yamamoto shook his hand easily, paused for a moment, then continued, "Asami-san, I'm here to fetch you and Takaba-san to the hotel."

Asami nodded shortly, "I didn't expect Timoteo to send one of the Tenth guardians down for this."

"I volunteered myself, Asami-san," Yamamoto replied cheerfully, "And besides everyone else is really hyped up about the ceremony… Takaba-san, I hope you don't mind me saying it, but Takaba-san doesn't seem to be the type to wear rings."

Akihito started, _since when did he_- He looked down at his right hand, and sure enough, a metal band with a conspicuous design adorned his third finger; it was almost an exact copy of the ring Asami sported, with merely minor differences. _What the hell? Wedding rings?_ Akihito was about to question Asami the Manipulative Bastard, when he caught the look in Asami's eyes that told him to stay silent. Usually, he'd tell the bastard to go to hell, but there was a Mafia ceremony going on, and Akihito knew it was in his best interest to go along with Asami. For now.

He forced a smile, "Haha… You think so too? But this ring is special."

Asami gently stroked Akihito's lower back, to reassure him? To tell him he did well? Akihito wasn't sure, but Asami had a hell lot of explaining to do when they reached the hotel. And Akihito would pry the information out of him with a crowbar, if necessary.

Yamamoto smiled, "It looks nice on Takaba-san."

Akihito acknowledged the compliment with a tilt of his head, but he was too nervous to say anything else. If Asami wanted to keep secrets from this boy, then this boy had to be somebody, even if he looked like any other regular high school student. Sliding into the backseat of the car along with Asami, Akihito didn't protest when Asami pulled him close, so that they were fully touching. It was nothing indecent, of course, but it was intimate. Akihito wondered if the casual display of such innocent intimacy was for Yamamoto's sake.

Curious, and nearly suffocated by the oppressive silence, Akihito asked, "Yamamoto-kun, can I ask, how old are you?"

"Hmm?" Yamamoto kept his eyes on the road as he replied, "I'm nineteen this year, Akihito-san."

_Nineteen?_ This boy was a member of the underground society at the age of _nineteen_? God, they were recruiting them far too young! _What the hell?_ There had to be some law against this! Wait, they're the mafia, when the hell did the law make a difference for them?

Asami bent down and bit Akihito's ear, as he saw his lover's thoughts flash across his expressive face. This was getting troublesome, he hadn't expected one of the Tenth guardians to greet them personally at the airport; he was suitably flattered, but he should have anticipated it. The Tenth Generation did things quite differently; no, that was inaccurate, they were different from the norm of the present perhaps, but most said that they were a close replica of the First.

"Ouch," Akihito rubbed his ear angrily, _stupid bastard, what happened to innocent intimacy?_ "Nothing to worry about, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto laughed, "You know, Takaba-san. Tsuna was really worried about meeting you and Asami-san, but I think you'll get along fine."

Tsuna. Another name to remember, Akihito looked at Asami with the question in his eyes, but Asami gave an imperceptible shake of his head. Akihito and Yamamoto fell silent after that. They spent the rest of the car ride lost in their separate thoughts, as the Inheritance Ceremony loomed ahead of them.

**End Chapter 2! Yes, it's KHR! Maybe my title wasn't as obvious as I meant it to be… I couldn't help it, there was all that mention about the mafia in both series, and even though they're really nothing alike, I had to put them together, to see how the characters would interact. Okay, anyways, please review!**

**P.S. For those who've read KHR, I hope Yamamoto seems similar to his actual self. This is set a couple of years after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc. The Acrobaleno are (quite obviously) still alive.**


End file.
